An Introduction
'Sup fucker! Welcome to the crystal lilly caverns! A wiki fer me to put all the information about me novels, so I don't have to hold near crippling amount of information in my head. Also nuance is a big bug-shaped key for most of my novels. As well as making almost too many references, to obscure things that me and a certain cutie find neat! L-O-R-E As for the story of the actual story of the novels, tis one with simple origin: A (chaotic) man named Dr. Mors! And his quest to revive/bring back his deceased wife after she suddenly died, when she was 100% healthy. Causing his already chaotic research material of the occult, to be intensified dramatically. He looked and tried necromancy, but instead discovered how late a once living body can be revived to full health. He tried to build her a new body and transfer her soul into it. But despite her soul still being in her body, it couldn't be transferred. Some unknown force was preventing it. In the face of this, Mors decided to combine what he knew from reviving a person and the technology used to create a new body; this created the foundation of the nanotechnology that extended human life in this world! As well as the foundation for Mechs & Artificial Life n Limbs much later on... But, it wasn't enough for the grieving man. He had still lost one of the loves of his life & mother to their daughter, who you'll know as 'Dr. Joul.' Who was also a chaotic little gremlin like her father and helped all she could to bring her mother back. Fast forward a few years, it's 1998 and Mors is travelling in an underground cave system, following strange reports of a crystal cave, while Joul is under the care of relatives. A crystal cave where the crystals grown from it, produce supernatural abilities. He searched for hours in the heat and found nothing until he stumble upon a meteor impact site, that's so large it touches the surface; he has found the strange crystal that was reported and it very much has several strange properties: it lets off a moderate amount of electricity, as well as is able to seemingly regrow pieces of it that are taken or lost. Dr Mors puts on what protective gear he can and harvested some of this strange mineral and left. After some months of experimentation, Mors listed the properties of what was the crystal piece he harvested from the meteor: It has regenerative properties, like a starfish including removed sections regrowing into the original meteor's mass. As well as the fact that psychtanium, can store and generate electricity. With one particularly notable property, being that if a piece is removed and placed in any container, the psychtanium with only grow to the size of it's container, but will keep a constant weight of 14.1 Kilograms. Other properties include: * Imprint: When in direct contact with a person, such as a fingerprint or blood, a psychtanium piece will morph into a shape, that roughly matches the person's DNA and 1 of 9 general shapes. The more DNA the piece is in contact with, the more synchronised it is, to it's new 'wielder.' ** Shadow: When 100% imprinted by it's wielder, psychtanium pieces form a consciousness based solely on their genetic code. Such a thing rises to the ability of being able to revive the wielder using electrical energy stored in the psychtanium, as well as other uses. * Solid State Change: When imprinted, psychtanium pieces can change form in accordance with what their 'wielder' desires. Which works miracles with wiring. * Mixing: Well if it was just a standalone mineral, this would already be revolutionary as is. But, it's possible to also create alloys with psychtanium.